Mel Blanc
Melvin Jerome "Mel" Blanc (May 30, 1908 – July 10, 1989) was an American voice actor and comedian. Having earned the nickname "The Man of a Thousand Voices", Blanc is regarded as one of the most influential people in the voice-acting industry. He's known for voicing: Barney Rubble in The Flintstones, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester the Cat, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, and the Tasmanian Devil in Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies and Mr. Spacely in The Jetsons. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Abbott & Costello Cartoon (1967) - Additional Voices *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977-1980) - Captain Caveman *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) - Quack-Up *Heathcliff (1980-1981) - Heathcliff *Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats (1984-1986) - Heathcliff *Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1978) - Barney Rubble, Captain Caveman, Speed Buggy *Peter Potamus (1964) - Additional Voices *Speed Buggy (1973) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972) - Daffy Duck (ep15), Foghorn Leghorn (ep15), Pepe Le Pew (ep15), Porky Pig (ep15), Sylvester the Cat (ep15), Tweety Bird (ep15), Yosemite Sam (ep15) *The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1965) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972-1973) - Barney Rubble, Dino *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980-1981) - Barney Rubble, Captain Caveman, Dino *The Flintstone Kids (1986-1987) - Dino *The Flintstones (1960-1966) - Barney Rubble, Dino *The Jetsons (1962-1987) - Cosmo S. Spacely *The Magilla Gorilla Show (1963) - Additional Voices *The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) - Barney Rubble, Dino *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971) - Barney Rubble *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969-1970) - Bully Brother#1, Bully Brother#2, Chug-a-Boom, Yak Yak *The Pink Panther Show (1969) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Where's Huddles (1970) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Barney Rubble, Quack-Up 'Animation - Package Shows' *Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977) - Captain Caveman (Opening Sequence) 'Movies' *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) - Daffy Duck *Heathcliff: The Movie (1986) - Heathcliff *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) - Additional Voices *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Mr. Cosmo Spacely *Pinocchio (1940) - Gideon *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) - Bugs Bunny *The Man Called Flintstone (1966) - Barney Rubble, Dino *The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Looney Tunes: A-Haunting We Will Go (1966) - Daffy Duck, Daffy's Nephew, Speedy Gonzales *Looney Tunes: Baseball Bugs (1946) - Bugs Bunny *Looney Tunes: Bewitched Bunny (1954) - Bugs Bunny, Hansel, Prince Charming *Looney Tunes: Big House Bunny (1950) - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Bully for Bugs (1953) - Bugs Bunny *Looney Tunes: Daffy Duck in The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950) - Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, J.L. *Looney Tunes: High Diving Hare (1949) - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House (1965) - Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales *Looney Tunes: Long-Haired Hare (1949) - Bugs Bunny *Looney Tunes: Porky Pig in The Prize Pest (1951) - Daffy Duck, Porky Pig *Looney Tunes: Rabbit of Seville (1950) - Bugs Bunny *Looney Tunes: The Jet Cage (1962) - Sylvester, Tweety, Blackbird *Looney Tunes: Water, Water Every Hare (1952) - Bugs Bunny, Gossamer *Looney Tunes: What's Up, Doc? (1950) - Bugs Bunny *Merrie Melodies: A Mouse Divided (1953) - Sylvester the Cat, Baby Mouse, Babysitter Cat, Santa Cat, Stork, Vacuum Cleaner Cat *Merrie Melodies: Ballot Box Bunny (1951) - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Ant Captain, Cigar Man *Merrie Melodies: Big Top Bunny (1951) - Bruno the Bear, Bugs Bunny, Colonel Korny *Merrie Melodies: Corn on the Cop (1965) - Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Robber, Clerk, Officer Flaherty, Pirate Trick-or-Treater, Police Dispatcher *Merrie Melodies: Daffy Dilly (1948) - Daffy Duck, Butler *Merrie Melodies: Drip-Along Daffy (1951) - Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Bartender, Scared Ice Cubes *Merrie Melodies: Duck Amuck (1953) - Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny *Merrie Melodies: Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (1953) - Duck Dodgers, Marvin the Martian, The Eager Young Space Cadet *Merrie Melodies: Go Go Amigo (1965) - Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales *Merrie Melodies: Hawaiian Aye Aye (1964) - Sharkey, Sylvester, Tweety *Merrie Melodies: My Bunny Lies over the Sea (1948) - Angus MacRory, Bugs Bunny *Merrie Melodies: Porky Pig and Daffy Duck in The Ducksters (1950) - Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Audience Member *Merrie Melodies: Porky Pig in Dough for the Do-Do (1949) - Porky Pig, The Do-Do, Bird on Wheel, Blue Prisoner, Cuckoo, Dancing Feet, Information Clerk, Red Monster, The Rubber Band, Voice *Merrie Melodies: Porky Pig in Scaredy Cat (1948) - Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Mouse in Clock *Merrie Melodies: Rabbit's Kin (1952) - Bugs Bunny, Shorty *Merrie Melodies: Rabbit Seasoning (1952) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Merrie Melodies: Wabbit Twouble (1941) - Bugs Bunny, Bear 'TV Specials' *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) - Barney Rubble, Dino *Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) - Barney Rubble *Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn, Porky Pig, Road Runner, Tazmanian Devil, Tweety Bird, Wile E. Coyote, Yosemite Sam, Santa Claus *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Cosmo S. Spacely *Tales of Washington Irving (1970) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) - Barney Rubble *The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) - Barney Rubble, Dino *The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) - Barney Rubble, Dino *The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) - Barney Rubble *The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) - Barney Rubble, Dino *The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) - Barney Rubble, Dino *The Jetsons meet The Flintstones (1987) - Barney Rubble, Cosmo S. Spacely, Dino *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) - Barney Rubble Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Strange Brew (1983) - Mr. McKenzie *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird 'TV Specials' *Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) - Barney Rubble Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Years active on this wiki: 1940-1988. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 1990. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors